1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to photovoltaic solar panel installations, and more particularly, to a cooling fixture for solar photovoltaic panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power generation from solar photovoltaic panels (“solar panels”) is a type of clean sustainable energy, since photovoltaic cells draw solar energy from the sun and convert the solar radiation into electricity. The direct conversion of solar radiation to electricity typically occurs without any moving parts or environmental emissions. The efficiency of photovoltaic cells, however, is influenced by the operating temperature. For example, once the temperature of the photovoltaic cells reaches 75° C., the efficiency of photovoltaic cells, in terms of electrical output, can be reduced by 50%.
Not all wavelengths of the solar radiation are converted into electricity. Only solar radiation having wavelengths within a certain range can be converted into electricity, while the solar radiation having wavelengths outside of this range is typically converted into heat, which is absorbed by the solar panel. This heat, in combination with the ambient temperature, can significantly increase the temperature of the photovoltaic cells and the solar panel(s). As the temperature of the solar panels increases, the amount of electricity produced typically decreases, thereby increasing the cost per watt of electricity. This undesirable effect typically becomes more pronounced in regions where solar radiation and surrounding ambient temperature are high.
The normal operating cell temperature of most of the commercial solar panels is around 48° C. Solar panels located in cold temperature regions typically do not require cooling mechanisms, since the increase in temperature is not normally an issue. However, in many other regions of the world, the average ambient temperature can range between 30° C. to 40° C., which can result in solar panel temperatures between 50° C. to 60° C. Moreover, during the summer months the average ambient temperature in these regions can reach between 40° C. and 50° C., resulting in even hotter solar panels. In some regions of the world, such as the Middle East, and especially in the summer months, e.g., in July and August, the temperature of solar panels can reach a temperature of about 72° C.; thereby significantly reducing the electricity output from these solar panels and increasing the cost per watt of electricity.
While a variety of methods, including active or passive cooling, utilizing phase change material, evaporative cooling, and utilizing fins or heat sinks to coupled the solar panels, have been proposed, none has proven entirely satisfactory, and solar panel manufacturers continue to supply solar panels without cooling mechanisms.
Thus, a cooling fixture for solar photovoltaic panels solving the aforementioned problems is desired.